


Everything Is Not What It Seems...

by westallenkiss



Series: Flufftober2020 [12]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Barry Allen, F/M, Protective Iris West, westallen - Freeform, westallen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Things are too perfect, or are they?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Flufftober2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Everything Is Not What It Seems...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clenched Fists

It doesn't take long at all for things to become crazy. Barry knew this was coming. The speedforce wasn't exactly ready for Barry to have his speed back. He already disobeyed rules by going into the past to allow Iris to see something she was never supposed to see. Barry, of course, didn't know there were "rules" he had to follow. He never cared and loved to do things his way. So yes, there were consequences and Barry was having to deal with it. When it came to Iris nothing mattered. Nothing. Was it selfish? Yes? Did Barry care? No. Iris stayed away from Barry when he was mad like this, but she was watching him. She hated this feeling. She hated knowing that what Barry needed had consequences. She wished all Barry needed was her and not his speed. He didn't know how she felt about that though. And he might not even know if she doesn't tell him. 

A screaming match was happening in Starlabs with everyone. "But no one told me! No one told me I couldn't do it." Barry shouted defending himself.

"That doesn't make it a good idea," Caitlin was the first to say. "If I told you the number of times I talked Frost out of doing something..."

"I'm not you, I don't have an alter ego..." Barry snapped.

"Yes you do, you're The Flash, you're supposed to think logically." Caitlin reminded him. "You can't do what your heart wants all the time."

"Oh please, you know when it comes to Iris, I will do anything and everything, whatever it takes." He was getting softer as he spoke because he just hated all of this. He didn't need to be mad. Nothing else mattered when he had Iris.

"We are all a team, Barry. Everyone one of us. We work together for a reason." Allegra the voice of reason spoke up. She absolutely loved working for Team Flash now as well as being friends with Iris and writing with her. "We can fix this, I too would do anything for Iris." She promised.

"I know how to fix it," Cisco sighed. "Barry you need to go into the speedforce again and promise them you will make things right again, and you have to follow their rules." He explained. "They need their initial source of speed back..."

"No! I'm not leaving Iris again!" Barry raised his voice and looked to where she was standing. 

Iris didn't want to be apart of this, she was afraid completely of losing Barry again and so as soon as Cisco said that, she knew it was time to say "No." too.

"We have no choice." Cisco breathed.

Iris grabbed on to Barry and held his hand tightly. Barry's other hand clenching a fist. "I won't let them keep me that long..."

"You know time here is slower when you're in the speedforce." Iris felt tears forming as she looked up at him.

"I just need to figure out what they want," Barry kissed Iris' forehead.

"Don't leave me again," Iris pleaded.

Barry truly couldn't do this again, the last time he left her she was devastated it and he came back a mess. He also messed up everything he ever could with her and it took them a while to get back to this. He breathed in a sigh. "Cisco, please just give them the Mercury and all of what I have that they want, I'm sure has something to do with my molecules and blood and all that stuff you mess with." Barry rolled his eyes kind of teasingly hoping to just cheer up this entire situation. 

"Actually, I think you're right. I got you out of there with a _ball_...I can just put one back until we figure it out what it is they need exactly. No more fighting. We just cannot piss off the speedforce, you have to remember they created you." Cisco remembered how easy it was to do that and it worked for a damn long time until other things ended up fucking up to put it nicely. "We can figure this out, come on guys, we all have work to do." And that was it. 

Barry unclenched his fist and took a deep breath and kissed Iris' forehead one more time before giving her a little bump to take the initiative to leave with him and just try and relax and do something, anything, other than stress...

**Author's Note:**

> tbc - keep reading...


End file.
